Hair
by black.is.the.new.blood
Summary: Ritsuka simply would not allow anyone to cut his hair, though now that he is 16 and hair WAY too long, it's time to trust someone.  Hidden theme on Ritsuka's trust of Soubi.  fluff, oneshot.  READ and freaking REVIEW...please!


Ello loves, warning to you all, never hold down the shift key for too long, or else you'll end up pissed with a keyboard that doesn't work. Heheh, filterkey is a bitch. But, after making my dad come over with his spare keyboard (my old one is now waiting to be smashed to pieces) and me fooling around with the computer settings some more, finally fixed the problem, hence, this story! YAY!

Heheh, I guess you could say I simply had the sudden impulse to do a sweet little onesy. Yeah, I'm sort of like Rit-chan in this, seeing as how I am very selective on whom I let cut my hair. Only two people are allowed to do it: Myself, and Mrs. Mary...she is my hero. Anywho, yeah. Bet you don't care about my ramble, yet, I ramble still. Not much else to say, except I hope that this story is ok, and that if it is that you enjoy it!!! Remember people, READ-REVIEW-& RECCOMEND.

Disclaimer: WTF...What do you meen I don't own Loveless...damn copyrights...

...so it begins...

Thump (crashed into a pole)

"Damnit!!" Ritsuka screamed as he propped himself up by his elbows before ultimately sitting up. He parted the veil of hair from his face and looked up at Soubi. His face seemed strained, he was trying his best not to laugh. The act did nothing than piss Ritsuka off more though. He wasn't sure which was worse, Soubi laughing, or trying not to laugh. Ritsuka merely sneered at him and stood himself up to face the man.

"I told you, you should at least get your hair trimmed. How long has it been, eh? Five years?" Soubi smirked, laugh now gone, at the slightly shorter teen in front of him.

**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! NO! ** I don't want some weird person hacking away at my hair! The last time I got it cut, the chick thought I was a girl and gave me a bob!" Soubi couldn't hold back the laughter this time. The mere thought of Ritsuka with a girls bob was simply too funny. He must of been at least 11, poor thing. It had definitely grown since then though. Grown to the point of being ridiculous. Sure, Soubi's hair was long too. But the difference was that Soubi kept his maintained, and trimmed it at least every two months. Ritsuka hadn't so much as grazed the edge of his hair with any type of sharp object.

"What if it were someone that you trusted, would you let them cut your hair? You have to admit Ritsuka it is quite ridiculous. Not everyone is going to do such a horrible job. Besides, heheh, I wouldn't blame someone for thinking your girl now the way your hair is."

With that Soubi received a rather hard punch to his right shoulder. He simply laughed and rubbed the sore spot, not even showing the slightest hint of pain on his face. He could see that Ritsuka was scowling under the dark curtain of hair. His ears, still in tact by some miracle, were sticking straight up in the air and his tail ticked irritably. Fortunately the hair on his tail didn't grow like the hair on his head. If it had, it would most likely touch the ground.

"What if I did it?" Soubi said it with soft sincerity. With all laughter and joking gone, he knew that Ritsuka's hair was a tender subject. As hard as it might be to understand or fathom, it was. The teen had always had severe trust issues, from things as simple as who cut his hair to who held his hand. Within the four years that they had been together, it had taken two years of which for Soubi to even be allowed so much as to sleep in the same bed as Ritsuka. They never did more than cuddle or kiss, but for Ritsuka even that much required years worth of built up trust. Soubi knew it would take even more years of trust before Ritsuka allowed him to take his ears. It seemed that no amount of hormones that plunged into the boys veins was going to convince him to lose his ears. Only trust, and lots of it.

"...Can I trust you?" It stung slightly to hear those words, but Soubi had come to understand the process that Ritsuka had to go through. The poor kid hadn't been able to trust many people in his life. Not only did his mom beat him on a regular basis, but his father ignored it all. Though, the man saw plain as day what went on behind closed doors. To top it all, Ritsuka had lost his precious memories at the age of 10, two years later losing his beloved brother, and only person he had ever trusted. For all of that, Soubi knew the boy trusted him immensely. But even so, that trust was still smaller than he would like. But it was all that Ritsuka would give, and whatever he could give, Soubi would take graciously.

"Always Ritsuka. Who do you think cuts my hair?" Soubi smiled at what of the surprised face he could see through Ritsuka's immense veil of silken black hair.

"Y-you cut your own hair...?" Ritsuka's face was hidden now as hair seemed to slide in front of his eyes. But, Soubi didn't need to see Ritsuka's face to judge the shock from his voice.

"Yes. I will cut yours also, if you like. You can tell me exactly what to do. I will cut no more or less that what you tell me to. I promise. You trust me, right?" Soubi knew it was somewhat cruel, playing the trust card on Ritsuka, but he didn't care. He trusted Ritsuka with his whole being. He just needed that reassuring answer.

"O-okay...but you better only cut as much as I tell you to...or...or else." Soubi watched as Ritsuka let his head fall to the ground. He knew the one question the teen was trying to avoid. But for once, he wasn't about to let him.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was almost pleading. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hand under Ritsuka's chin and lift the beautiful teens face for himself to see.

"Duh." Ritsuka looked up at Soubi with a soft smile stretched across his lips. Soubi's features instantly softened at the welcomed reply. It wasn't as poetic as he could have made it, but it Ritsuka's way. And Ritsuka's way was the most poetic of them all.

"Well then, let's be off." Soubi smiled as he took the teens hand in his and started towards his apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**"W-WAIT!!! I'M NOT READY YET!"** Ritsuka had bolted from the stool in the kitchen, once again. Soubi stood patiently, or at least appearing patiently. The way Ritsuka reacted you would assume Soubi was trying to take his ears, not two inches of hair. Though as Ritsuka bolted, he blindly ran into the back of the couch, emitting a loud OOMPH before tumbling over it.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi ran into the living room to see Ritsuka strewn half on the couch half on the floor. At first Soubi couldn't tell if it was the front or back of the teen he was seeing. That was, until Ritsuka blew the hair to part in front of his face. Soubi smiled, knowing the teen was okay.

"Now you see why this must be done...or rather, heheheh, you don't see!" Soubi couldn't help himself and started laughing. He laughed so hard that he was nearly to the point of tears. He walked over to Ritsuka, and out-stretched his hand. But Ritsuka simply slapped it away, and unsteadily got up on his own.

"Just shut up and get it over with." Ritsuka sat back down on the stool in Soubi's kitchen. He pouted, but stayed still this time as Soubi picked up the scissors.

"Just to warn you, I will be cutting a lot off of the front, but it's only so you can see. But don't worry, I'll leave plenty in the back. Would you like me to layer it?" Ritsuka actually chuckled a bit at Soubi's last comment. It reassured Soubi and made him smile as well.

"If you want to. But it'll only state just how gay I really am." Ritsuka was laughing, which was good. Especially seeing as how sexual orientation had always seemed to be a tender subject to him, and he had just subconsciously admitted to being gay. Soubi said nothing, though readied himself for the first chop.

Soubi stood in front of Ritsuka, and combed out a bit of hair from the front of his face. Without hesitation, he chopped the four inch strands away at a angle. He saw Ritsuka cringe, but the teen did nothing more than that, knowing that the point of no return had come. Soubi continued, creating slanted and layered bangs around and somewhat over Ritsuka's eyes. It was a good look on him. The bangs went from somewhat short, to longer as they went towards the back of his head. He then started on the back. He grabbed a one-third section, and gripped the hair where he figured two inches would be, then tease cut it with the tip of the scissor blades facing the hair and snipping randomly. After he had tease cut the back to a approximate length, he began cutting layers. They were for the most part random, and none too short.

Once he had finished, he turned to look at Ritsuka, and frowned at what he saw. The cut was perfect, but Ritsuka's eyes were closed tightly as soft crystal tears ran down his cheeks. Soubi didn't hold down his impulses this time and cupped Ritsuka's face into his hands, using his thumbs to swipe away the tears that they could reach. He gently kissed the soft pink rose petal lips, and whispered against them, "Ritsuka, it's okay. I'm done, would you like to see it?" Soubi lifted his head and saw Ritsuka slowly nod his head 'yes'.

"Okay." Soubi whispered softly, then went to retrieve a hand mirror from the bathroom. When he returned to the kitchen, Ritsuka was still sitting uncomfortably in the kitchen. The tears had stopped, but he was staring at the dark strands of hair that littered the tiled floor. Soubi quietly approached him, and handed him the mirror. Ritsuka looked into Soubi's blue eyes, almost as self-assurance, before glancing into the hand mirror.

Within the second that Ritsuka looked at his "new do", his face lit up with a smile. Soubi exhaled a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding, and smiled as well.

"Like it?" Like he **REALLY** needed to ask.

"Thank you Soubi." Ritsuka stood up and grabbed the man into a death grip of a hug and buried his face into Soubi's neck. "I'm glad I trusted you."

"Me too Ritsuka, me too."


End file.
